Criminal Kiss (Married to L)
by Haramahadi022
Summary: L, the worlds greatest detective and punisher of evildoers has come to Japan to solve the greatest murder case of the 21st century. L has solved numerous cases in the past, but will he be able to take on Kira, the mysterious yet dangerous murderer who needs only a name and face to kill? What happens when L finds out that he's also betrothed to a mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

Mom left when I was 9. It was hard for sure...but I didn't want her to be unhappy, so I let her go. Dad started drinking again...and then some weird people came and took me away. And for the first time in my life, I was happy.

The people who took me were nice, they gave me cookies and milk as we drive into who knows where. I was just happy to finally have gotten out of that house. I didn't think I would last another day anyway.

"Mom?", I asked the lady sitting next to me. After my milk was done, I had enough time to think and conclude that we must be going to Mom's house. Dad always said she was living happily with her new family and that one day he'd send me there too.

"No sweetheart. We're going to take you to Wammy's house", she says smiling and then takes me into her arms as if I needed comforting.

I smiled. She didn't say the name I had thought...and for that...I was thankful. It was finally a new beginning for me.

"Sweety? We're here now...It's time to wake up", I hear someone say in a soft whisper. I quickly jump up from my seat, thinking that maybe mom was back, that maybe she came to get me. Once I saw the same woman from before, my heart was at ease as I stepped out of the car.

"This is Wammy's house, Your new home", she says cheerfully.

Home. finally...I had a home. I smile warmly and take her hand as she escorts me inside.

The wonderful warmness and overflowing love that emitted from that house was enough to make me forget about the cruel past I had overcome. No one questioned where I had come from, no one had to know. It was as if I was reborn or finally gone to heaven. And then I met him. The Angel himself.

"Sayuri...", the lady beside me starts.

"This is Watari, your caretaker and provider. He will see to it that you are well looked after", she says smiling.  
I stare in awe as the elderly man outstretches his arm for me to take. His kind eyes welcoming me as I've never been welcomed before.

I bow my head and shake his hand.  
"Sayuri reporting Sir", I said  
"I promise to serve Wammy's house without fail"

He smiles at this and nods his head.  
"So you've figured it out then?", he asks not at all surprised.

I nodded my head. I knew this was no ordinary orphanage. It was an organization built to take in the unwanted, to provide for them shelter and food. And of course, as payment, they would have to work under Wammy's name.  
I could tell from the way the building was devised to the way the orphans, or should I say, students, payed no mind to my entrance. They were calm, collected, and far too engrossed into their studies to have any other ambitions. Their only ambition was to avenge the wronged. To serve justice. And to make whammy's house proud to have taken them in. This was the ultimate heaven for gifted children. Children like me.

"I hope you do well in your classes then", Watari says cheerfully.

I nod and smile. I was determined.  
"I'll do Wammy proud!", I exclaimed and bowed again.

"Of course, we'll have to change your name...", he says suddenly and pulls out a folder from seemingly nowhere.

"How about Sparrow?", he asked flipping through the pages.

"Sir I don't think-"

"But we'll spell it Sparo", he adds still flipping.

"Meaning hope in Latin", I said nodding approvingly.

"Yes", he says smiling at his defeat.

"I accept", I said bowing.

He shuts the book and sets in down.  
"Sparo it is", he says patting my head and motioning me to follow the woman who was to escort me to my room.

Passing down the halls and watching all the students so focussed in their work filled my heart with excitement. This is what it's going to be like from now on. No abusive parents. No yelling. No distractions. And finally a home.

I suddenly bump into a hard shoulder. The aura of this person was something different. Something strong and admiring. Looking up, I watch as the black haired boy stares awkwardly at me.

"I'm sorry", I apologized and bowed my head.  
He nods and looks away as he sets back on his path.

"Who was that boy?", I later asked the nice lady who tucked me into bed.

"That's the smartest and most achieved boy at Wammy's", she says smiling at my interest.

"Watari says he found him abandoned in a jailhouse 2 years ago. Poor thing has probably been through so much", she continues sighing heavily.

"Probably?", I asked. Wasn't it obvious enough?

She nods.  
"He never talks about his past. No one knows why or what happened at the jailhouse. Watari has even taken him overseas to many doctors but they were defeated by his unexplainable condition", she says.

"That's oddly strange", I said.

She nods.

"A scenario like sounds like it caused him some trauma. Maybe a difficult past he's trying to hide", I added.

"Watari thought so too, but the boy shows no sign of mental instability. On top of that, he's the best student Wammy has ever had. Watari is even considering to send him away to America to study there because His IQ is higher than the difficulty of our tests", she exclaims enthusiastically.

I smile in admiration. From that moment on, I remember setting a life goal for myself. It was the first goal I'd ever felt so much passion towards and it was the one I was going to achieve no matter what.

"What's his name?", I asked just before she shut the door behind her.

And I can distinctively remember her smiling face as she said his name. Although I didn't hear the first part of his birth name, I remember she said that he goes by the name,

"L"

The next morning I heard the children talking amongst themselves during breakfast. Not wanting to eavesdrop but also wanting to know what happened I listened on.

"Really?", someone asks

"He's so lucky!", another exclaims

"Yeah, they left this morning in Watari's jet", someone adds in quietly.

"I heard Roger is taking over until they return"

"If they return", a quiet voice squeaks worriedly.

Apparently, Watari and L had departed for America earlier that morning when everyone was asleep. Watari left a note-issuing Roger in charge until further notice. Even the staff were alarmed even though they all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

And that was that. My first day at Wammy's and I got to meet two of the greatest men this world will ever know. Little did I know that fate would bring us together years later, in the most unexpected way imaginable.

(Guys I know In the manga and anime it says L was raised in the UK but I went according to the part in the anime where Light asks L if he was raised in the Uk and L says that that information won't help him figure out L's true identity. I'm just improvising here according to my version of the story so bear with me please, I'm sorry if you don't like it)


	2. Chapter 2

"Watari I need another tv in this room, and would you mind making me a cup of tea?", the hunched figure calls out to the elderly man stepping into the room.  
Watari nods and walks back out attending to L's request.

L sighs heavily and presses his thumb against his lips. This was a difficult case alright. Who knew a simple bank robbery was connected to an entire mastermind organization.

"Damn them", he mumbles under his breath.

Just then Watari enters the room with a tv in one hand and the cup of tea in the other. His old age was no match for his superior strength.

"Why don't you track his security code?", Watari asks curiously.

L wheels around in his chair and collects the cup of tea from Watari.

"Because then it's not challenging", he says and wheels his chair back.

"Don't work yourself too hard", Watari says and shuts the door behind him as he walks back into his own office.

It's been exactly 12 years since he's visited Wammy's house and he's been wondering lately if it's time yet. Time to set his plan into action.

Pulling out his dusty photo album from under his desk, Watari looks through the photos of all L's possible successors. The best of the best after L himself. Of course, L would still have the final say over who was truly the best.  
There was Near, Mello, and of course, Sayuri.  
Only Sayuri wasn't in line to be his successor. She was written by law as his future wife, and of course, L would never know about this until the time was right.  
He would never accept it if he knew.

Watari sighs heavily as he holds up her photo. Her dark hair and rosy cheeks peeking their way out from the cozy bundle she was in. Fast asleep as the car drove her to the orphanage. He wondered of her whereabouts as its been some time that she's left Wammy's to live her own life.  
Not all children at Wammy's we're going to be in line as L's successor. Those who are not chosen leave Wammy's to live their own lives.  
And even though Sayuri could easily be listed, she was destined for another path. She wasn't going to be L's successor. She was going to be his partner.

He shuts the book tightly and sets it down. The picture still in his hand as he slowly turns it over and reads the coded numbers.  
"67832-009", he reads and inserts it into his tracker.

By the looks of it, she was just about to head to her night job.

(In case it's still unclear, Sayuri has left Wammy's house 5 years ago and now lives on her own. She has a night job to earn her livelihood and goes to school during the day. She's in her senior year of high school and has no clue that her life is about to turn around. Stay tuned to find out more)


	3. Chapter 3

Sayuri hated her night job. It was noisy, messy and didn't pay her nearly enough. She was already massively in debt because of her student loans, not to mention her rent that hasn't been paid for over two weeks now. She was living, as her friends called it, the unluckiest life ever.

It was almost 8 pm when she checked her watch. she shook her head knowing she would get a talking to for being late. Not like it mattered anyway. Her boss was always drunk, didn't give two shits about her pay and always treated her with utter disrespect.

Why doesn't she just quit? Because no other job was willing to hire her because of her attitude. At least in this job they needed someone with that kind of attitude. She had a sharp tongue. Always getting her into trouble and always attracting more male customers.

Just as she parks her bike outside the shop she watches as a new set of teenage boys exit the shop lazily. By the looks of it, they were definitely drunk.

Without another gaze, Sayuri walks past them and enters the shop.

"Boss I'm here!", she calls out and hangs her coat up. She pulls out her apron from the drawer and gets started with the pork chops.

"You bitch!", He calls out from behind her. One hand holding on to the door to keep from falling and the other tightly gripping his bottle of liquor.

"We're almost out of liquor!", he exclaims and smashes the bottle on the ground.

she sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. she continues her task without giving him a second look.

"That's because you keep drinking it", she says in boredom as she movies on to the salad.

"I what?", he asks sleepily and falls hard onto the floor.

she watches as the other workers drag him to his room.

"What an ass", she mumbles under her breath and starts the grill.

"You know he went to visit the doctor this morning", her co-worker said as he helped her wash the dishes.

she shrugged.

"He's not doing so well", he says simply.

"Did you expect him to be in perfect condition?", she asks annoyed. Obviously, it was expected as much. he drinks every single day and night. He was literally a walking zombie.

"No, but-"

"I don't give a damn", she says simply.

"Doesn't make any difference to me unless my pays cut shorter than it already is", she says handing him the plate of food.

"Table 3", she says and turns away to fry up another plate.

He nods taking it.

"By the way, that old geezer is back and he's asking for you", he says and walks away.

"to hell with him!", she calls back. She didn't have time for that old man today. The damn pervert aways tried to lay his hand on her. But he sure paid a good that was for sure. It was higher than her pay anyway.

"Fine", she mumbles under her breath and pulls off her apron.

"Welcome to Sunny's Soju bar how may I serve you today?", she exclaims while smiling widely at the old creep.

He licks his lips seductively and pats the seat next to him.

"Why don't you join me, honey?", he says smiling wickedly.

She clenches her fists tightly holding back her anger.

"Why don't I pour you a drink instead?", she asks and holds up the bottle.

"Aw don't be like that! I don't bite I promise", he says laughing and reaches for her arm.

Sayuri takes a step back and smiles wider, not able to contain herself for much longer.

"I'll even add in a free tofu muffin", she offers and hands him a sample.

"Fuck your tofu!", he exclaims losing his cool. He takes a stand now and grabs her arm tightly.

Sayuri glares daggers at him as she tries to break free.

"I come here every night to see you and it's always the same! you're taking this game too far now!", he says and pins her down.

"Get the hell off me!", Sayuri exclaims spitting in his face.

"I tip you 30 bucks every day and all you give me in return is your tofu shit?", he asks.

"You should've known from day one that I wouldn't give in", she says smirking evilly.

"You bitch!", he exclaims and raises his hand against her.

Just then someone grabs his arm back and drags him off of her. Sayuri has enough time to grab the first thing that she's faced with. A large wooden stick.

"Sayu just go!", the man exclaims.

she immediately recognizes the voice to be Light Yagami's. her classmate from high school.

"Light what are you doing here?", she asks coldly, She hated this guy more than anything. Primarily because he was so narcissistic, but also because he was the only guy who's intelligence was levelled with hers.

"I was passing by and heard your voice so I-"

"Who's this?", the man exclaims and grabs Light by his collar.

"Your boyfriend?", he asks spitting in Lights face.

Sayuri aims the stick and attempts to take a hit but misses by a lot.

"You little bitch!", He exclaims slamming Light into the wall.

"Sayu just go!", Light exclaims.

Sayuri rolls her eyes. "Stop trying to play hero and man up!", she yells and grabs a soju bottle.

"You think it's so funny to play me huh? you fuck this guy in the day time and rob me in the night? What's wrong with my handsome face?", he exclaims spitting in Sayuri's face.

"Have you seen your self in the mirror? you're about as handsome as a sewer rat fried in shit and marinated in piss", she spits back and aims the bottle for his head.

As soon as he's down, she grabs Lights hand and makes a run for the door. The streetlights guiding them to safety.

"Is he following us?", Light asks suddenly and takes a look back.

Sayuri shakes her head "I don't think so", she says and drags him in a dark ally. they stop to catch their breath once they're sure they've run far enough.

"That was kind of hot", Light mumbles.

Sayuri kicks him in the shin and he knocks back in pain.

"What was that for?", he asks groaning in pain.

She flexes her hand.

"For being such a wimp", she says and holds out her hand for him to take.

"This is for helping me", she says smiling down at him.

He takes it and pulls himself up.

"Do you think He'll come after us?", he asks curiously.

she shakes her head.

"I don't think so. He'll probably just file a report for both of us", Sayuri says.

Light gulps down hard.

"Really? But my dads a policeman so does that mean he'll find out?", he asks.

Sayuri sighs heavily and starts heading for her Appartement.

"He doesn't know your name and besides, he's drunk so I doubt the police will believe anything he says anyway", she deduces.

Light sighs in relief.

"You think so?", he says thinking about it.

"I thought you would come to the same conclusion as me", she says a little surprised.

he shrugs. "I know my stuff when it comes to science and logic but street smarts are where I lack the basic fundamentals", he explains.

"it's no wonder your such a wimp", she mumbles under her breath.

He sighs heavily and comes to a stop.

"my house is the other way", he says pointing left.

Sayuri nods her head and continues walking.

"I'll see you at school then!", he calls out and she waves back.

(I know Light is totally out of character from the anime and manga but this is all before he's found the death note. I promise to stay true to the storyline and make sure things make sense)


	4. Chapter 4

"Sayuri wake up!", the teacher calls angrily at the half-asleep student struggling to keep her head up.

Sayuri groaned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Fucking prick", she mumbled under her breath which caused some student behind her to snigger.

"What did you say?', the teacher asks as he rolls the piece of chalk in his palm and walks up to her desk.

She immediately stands up, wide awake and ready to get whatever came at her.

"Last time I excused you because you said you were feeling sick. What's your excuse this time?', he asked folding his arms.

Sayuri hung her head down. She didn't want to bother with his crap today.

"Just as I thought", the teacher says sneering back at her as he turns away back to his original post.

"Why didn't you say something?", light next to her asks with a smirk.

She glares at him for even talking to her. She didn't want people to think she'd ever associate with a geek like Light Yagami. Despite her intelligence, she was on the more aggressive side which made people look elsewhere than her brain.

"Did I say something?", he whispers next to her.

She groans loudly which earns her another glare from the teacher.

"If you say one more thing I-"

As she turned to face Light, she noticed a questionable look in his eyes. He was staring at something outside the window. As she turned to take a look, she saw the black figure fall from the sky. It appeared to be a book of some kind.

But that's not what was strange. It was the look in lights eyes that was worrying her. It was almost as if they had flashed a color of red for a second. But she had to have been mistaken. That was impossible.

Just then the bell rang and he immediately snapped out of his phase.

"Sayuri...did you see that thing?", light asks suddenly as he rose from his seat and started packing away his things.

She quietly watched him.

"The book?", she asked.

He nods and looks up smiling widely.

"What do you think it was?", he asks.

She watches as he quietly exits the room soon after. She sighs heavily and shakes her head.

Why was she so concerned? She didn't have time to worry about why light was acting strange when she had her rent to pay.

As she exited the school, she looked around the pavement and found that the book had been retrieved already. It's not like she would have touched it anyway. But still, she was a little curious as to what it was.

She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. With one hand shielding her eyes, she immediately deduced that it was 5:15 pm. She would reach home in approximately 15 minutes.


End file.
